


Love is Better the Second Time Around

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckard is in lock up.  That is until Owen wakes in the hospital and rushes to put a team together.  Which just so happens to include his ex-boyfriend Brian O’Conner and said man’s new flame, Carter Verone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Better the Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, completely random idea that came to me and I just rolled with it. Suspension of disbelief. This starts post-Furious 7 but Team Toretto was never involved against the Shaw’s. It diverges from canon at the end of Fast 4 because the Feds kept their end of the bargain and Dom was cleared.

Gunfire was followed by an explosion that rocked the facility.  All the commotion did was make Deckard smile.  He knew this damn box Hobbs had thrown him into wasn’t going to last.  He  _ had  _ warned the man.

The door was ripped clean off its hinges by a well-placed array of C-4.  Through the concrete dust and smoke, two figures clad in tactical gear appeared.  They didn’t say a word but Deckard had an idea all the same.  If the one that grabbed his arm and hauled him up wasn’t his little brother, than the pair was sure as hell sent by him.

As more explosions detonated in another part of the facility, Deckard was led through a maintenance area and out a back door to an awaiting armored truck.  No one even noticed the SWAT-labeled vehicle leaving the supposed secure facility.

Once on the road, his two rescuers pulled off their goggles and masks revealing none other than Owen and Brian.  They smiled at him brightly and all he could do was curse the both of them as idiots before hugging them.  “Hey, we can always drop you here man,” Brian teased, giving him a shove away before turning to check on whoever was up front.

Deckard shook his head.  “Some things don’t change.”  He clapped his brother on the back.  “Good to see you awake.  You had me worried there.”

“Yeah.”  Owen was cowed, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

It was how this whole mess began.  Against Deckard’s advice, Owen assembled a team to go after the things he would need to make a Nightshade Device.  Busy on his own jobs, Deckard hadn’t been around when things went sideways in the form of DSS Agent Hobbs and his team.  It had ended with Owen’s entire team dead and what everyone thought was Owen as well.  Except he was in a hospital bed, out cold.

In vengeful anger, Deckard went after Hobbs and his agents.  One by one he killed them- Fusco, Wilkes, Chato, Macroy.  All that had been left was Riley Hicks and Hobbs himself.  Deckard had managed to get the woman but unfortunately missed Hobbs by mere inches of a blade.  That was how he found himself locked up.

“Why wasn’t he at the hospital when I got there?” Deckard asked, nodding his head towards Brian.

Owen frowned.  “Deck, Bri and I-”

“Incoming,” Brian announced.  “Looks like they finally figured it out.”  He pulled open the hatch on the roof.  “Gimme a boost,” he ordered Owen, the man not even hesitating to do just that.

“Be careful!” a male voice called from the front, Brian yelling, “Always!” before disappearing onto the roof.  His lower body hung into the vehicle, his upper body lying on the roof as he took shots at the approaching vehicles, Owen holding onto his legs the whole time.

“Deck!” Brian’s voice was caught in the wind but they heard it all the same.  “Grab that launcher and nail ‘em would ya?”  There was the  _ tinking _ of bullets off the armor plating and Brian growling as he fired off another burst of rounds.  “Fucking assholes!”

Deckard smirked as he located the aforementioned RPG launcher.  Loading in a rocket, he toed open the back doors, taking a knee and leveling the weapon at the first truck he saw.  The rocket stayed true, nailing the vehicle in the engine and causing it to flip.  As it did, it twisted sideways to catch the other two vehicles, before blowing into a brilliant fireball.

“Hell yeah!” Brian yelled, dropping back inside and into Owen’s arms.  The pair stared at each other a long moment, something almost awkward passing between them.  Deckard had no idea what that was all about, especially once they pulled away rather than sharing an adrenaline-filled victory kiss as expected.

Instead Brian returned to the front and Owen helped his brother to pull the doors closed once more.

“What the hell was that about?” Deckard demanded.

Owen looked at him a long time before admitting, “He called it off.  Over the whole Nightshade thing.”  To say Deckard was shocked was putting it mildly.  He had never seen a pair more in love than Owen and Brian were.

They had met when Owen had to play clean up after Braga was taken into custody.  Deciding to blow off steam, Owen had traveled out to the infamous Race Wars where he met Brian and the people he called family.  Ironically enough it turned out to be the very same people that had taken out Braga, the man helping to fund a lot of the Shaw’s ventures in those days.  Rather than get angry about it, Owen considered it fate and set about winning Brian over.

It worked because soon the pair were traveling Europe together.  Brian knew what Owen did but then he himself was no angel.  They had even pulled a few smaller jobs together.  Deckard had thought them inseparable.

The rest of the short trip was spent in silence, even when Brian returned to the back.  Apparently he picked up on the change in the air, deciding to keep any questions to himself.

“We’re here,” a voice announced from the front, different to the one that had spoken before.

Owen swung the doors open, Deckard hoping out right behind him.  It turned out to be a warehouse, vast and empty save for three tricked out cars off on one side.

Deckard’s attention was drawn to the man that stepped from the passenger seat, a handsome brunette that drew Brian to him.  The warmth of Brian’s smile was familiar, but Deckard had only seen that particular look directed at his own brother.  He felt a pang of  _ something  _ when Brian’s arms wrapped around the stranger and their lips met.

“Carter Verone,” Owen supplied, something like defeat in his voice.

“How’d that happen?” Deckard groused, watching the pair converse in low tones.

“That was the guy he put away in Miami.  Apparently he turned up on the doorstep after he got outta prison.  Asked him out.”

“And he said yes?”  Deckard looked at his brother who only shrugged.

“Can I please kill that dick already?” Brian asked.

“Fine by me,” Carter replied.

“O?” Brian checked.

“Have at it.”  Owen waved his hand.

Deckard didn’t have to wonder on who they meant.  The driver had his head under the hood of the stolen SWAT truck and now approached them.  “Charges are all set.  Ready to blow whenever-”

Brian brought up his silenced pistol and pulled the trigger at point blank range.  The man’s body dropped with a new hole in his head.  “Finally!  I swear he was the most annoying-”  Brian turned to Owen, cutting himself off as he pointed out, “He couldn’t even drive for shit.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Brian huffed, turning and walking for the cars.  “Oye!” Deckard called after him.  “Gonna clean up your mess?”

Brian’s hand raised, flipping Deckard off.  “You’re welcome by the way Deck!” he called back.

Deckard shook his head.  “Wanker,” he muttered.

Owen scoffed.  “Help me put the body in the truck.  We’ll blow it and get the hell out of here.”

“Well,” Carter spoke, walking up to join them, “nice working with you.  I’d say call again if you need anything but I don’t really like working for free.”

Owen’s brows lowered.  “Didn’t Bri tell you we were all going to Spain?”  By the look on Carter’s face, that was clearly a ‘no.’  “We’re lying low for a bit.”

Carter cleared his throat, excusing himself.

Deckard smirked.  “Well, looks like Bri’s in for it now.”

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Carter demanded as he and Brian drove.

“I didn’t think you’d agree,” Brian answered honestly.  “But we need to lay low, so might as well do it together.”

“You and I are free and clear.  It’s those two the DSS wants.  We should go to Buenos Aires.  We can stay there until we go back to L.A.”  That had been where they were living since they started dating.  Although they’d gone to Carter’s home in Argentina a couple times to simply get away.

Brian still had a hard time believing any of this was real some days.  One minute he’s working with Dom, Vince, and Leon in the garage- all that was left of their former team- and the next, Carter Verone was stepping through the door of DT’s looking for him.  Whatsmore, Carter wasn’t out for revenge; he was looking for a date.

Not having dated since breaking things off with Owen the year before, Brian ended up agreeing.  He figured after pouring himself back into work, racing, and their makeshift family, he deserved to have something just for him.

Carter wasted no time spoiling him, making him feel wanted and  _ needed _ .  In some ways the man reminded him of Owen.  They both had made him feel special in their own ways, and Brian supposed he’d fallen for Carter just as fast and hard as he had Owen.

“I just don’t like it,” Carter continued.

“Noted.”

Carter kept his retort to himself.  He had plenty of selfish reasons not to be around Owen and most of them were the man beside him.  Oh, he was jealous alright when Owen had called out of the blue to ask for Brian’s help.  The man had played on Brian’s heartstrings though and Brian had insisted that he was going to help the Shaw brothers.  Carter hadn’t been about to let him go alone- he knew part of Brian would always love Owen, despite the way things ended.

That turned out to be Carter’s  _ other  _ problem with staying near Owen.  The moment they met, Carter had seen what Brian must have in Owen.  The man was ruggedly handsome- so different to Brian’s beauty- and there was something about the way he spoke and carried himself that was equally attractive.  The man had an interesting sense of humor but Carter appreciated his candor as they worked together.

No, Carter didn’t need to be allowing his mind to wander those pathways.

* * *

They had been in hiding for a couple weeks.  The house on the ocean in Spain was something Brian had invested in with the thoughts of a vacation home.  Not that Brian ever had a chance to use it.  Now it rather felt homey to the four men living there temporarily.

Deckard was in town getting them groceries and Brian was surfing, leaving Owen and Carter to their own devices.  Owen had expected Carter to stay outside on the porch and relax but rather he followed Owen into the kitchen when he mentioned whipping up something for lunch.

“Deck figures another week or so ought to do it,” Owen mentioned conversationally.  “I’m sure you’re eager to leave.”

Carter was seated at a stool on the other side of the counter from where Owen was slicing some tomatoes and onion for sandwiches.  “It’s not so bad here,” he relented.  “It reminds me of home actually.  The white sand, the weather…”

“Never been to Buenos Aires.”  And Owen had been practically all over the world.

“It’s a gorgeous city,” Carter replied fondly, sipping at his drink.

“Maybe you could show me around sometime.”  From the corner of his eye, Owen caught the other man looking at him.  It was Owen’s subtle way of testing the waters, just as he had been since meeting Carter.

He should have been insanely jealous to learn Brian had moved on but he wasn’t, especially not after seeing Carter.  The man was sex on legs- just like Brian- and wasn’t the snob Owen had expected him to be.  So if he had stirred the pot a little to see what happened, well…

After observing Carter’s reactions to him however, Owen was fairly certain the other man wouldn’t hold much complaint on him making a move.  So that was just what he did.

Owen put the knife down on the counter before reaching across and twisting his hand in Carter’s shirt.  “What the he-?”  Carter’s question was cut off with lips on his.

Carter didn’t do much complaining after that.  He pressed into the kiss, grabbing hold of Owen in turn in an attempt to pull him closer.

When they parted with need for air, Carter did manage to voice a concern.  “What about Bri?  I won’t hurt him.”

“Oh, I think our angel can be made to see reason,” Owen purred in turn, stealing another kiss.

* * *

Brian came up from surfing to find lunch on the porch.  “Deck’s not back yet?” he asked, propping his board against the railing and wrapping a towel around him so he didn’t get the cloth chairs quite so wet before sitting.

“Apparently he found a sweet Spanish number to curl up to in town,” Owen replied with a smirk.  “So looks like it’s just the three of us tonight.”

“Leave it to him,” Brian chuckled, accepting a sandwich and Corona with thanks.

The trio sat and talked as they ate.  And when they were finished, Brian got up to take the dishes inside.  “I got them,” Owen insisted, getting up as well.  “Why don’t I grab my shorts and we can both go out for a few more waves?”

“Carter?”  Brian didn’t want to leave him all alone.

His boyfriend smiled at him.  “It’s fine Corazon,” he assured.  “I enjoy watching you, you know that.”  He stood too, grabbing the empty bottles that Owen couldn’t and offered to take them in.

Brian shook his head as they disappeared inside.  They had been getting along surprisingly well and he was wasn’t about to jinx it by calling attention to it.  Instead Brian went to the railing of the deck, looking out at the dying waves.

He heard footsteps approach and smiled softly as arms wrapped around him.  He took hold of Carter’s wrist, leaning back against him.  Brian frowned then, able to tell something wasn’t right.

Sure enough when he turned around it was Owen.  The man pinned him against the rail, grinning at him.  “Looks like I have you right where I want you.”

“Owen, what are you doing?” Brian asked warily.  As the man leaned in for a kiss, Brian blocked with his hand.  “Look, I love you, you know that, but I love Carter too and I’m not about to break his heart.”

“Don’t think that will be a problem,” Owen mentioned matter-of-factly.  That was when Owen stepped aside and revealed Carter standing in the doorway observing.

“Carter?!  This wasn’t-”

“Relax Corazon,” he said, stepping onto the deck and walking over.  “I told Owen it was fine by me as long as you agreed.”

“What are you-?”  Brian cut himself off when Carter leaned over and planted a kiss right on Owen’s lips, Owen leaning into it with a smile.  “I  _ must  _ be dreaming.”

“Not so much.”  Carter carded his fingers through Brian’s hair while Owen pulled the blonde to them.

“I don’t hear a complaint there Carter,” Owen mentioned, though he was watching Brian.

“You two are serious.”  Brian shook his head.  “You are both just…”  Brian made a frustrated noise before planting a biting kiss on Owen.  “I swear…”  He kissed Carter next, open and wanting.

“Maybe we should take this inside,” Owen suggested, tugging on Brian’s earlobe with his teeth.

“I second that,” Carter replied, voice already deepening with want.

Between he and Owen, they man-handled Brian inside; not that Brian was complaining in the least.  In fact, Brian found he couldn’t complain about anything at all when he was able to have both men he loved most in the world.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the lyrics from the Frank Sinatra song "The Second Time Around," as this is Owen and Brian's second chance.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
